The Neo Digi-Destined
by Merlock101
Summary: This is a really cool fic! My Very First! It's not done and it ends rather abruptly, but I think it's good.


The  
Neo  
Digi-Destined  
(Part One)  
Chapter 1  
'A Digi-Beginning!'  
  
"So...What is it?" Kitty asked Mike as she stared blankly at the small disk in his hand.  
"A disk," he replied.  
"I know that, wise guy, but what's on it?"  
"It's a computer game titled 'Digimon: Digital Monsters.' I have no idea what it's about. There was only a note taped to it's box saying; The adventure of a lifetime, played by the power from within. Fun and excitement awaits you in this game of triumph, love, and friendship. Requires 8 players."  
"Wierd," Kitty muttered. "What can you make of it?"  
"Well, we can both assume that it's some type of software-probably a videogame-or maybe even a demo disk to try and sell us something. But, I can't understand why it would need 8 players in order to be played."  
"Do you agree that this disk is safe to be activated and run?"  
"I'm not sure...what if it carries a virus?"  
"I doubt that. I'm sure if someone was going to send us a virus, they would have sent one to us through the Internet. Rather than go through the trouble of sending it by mail."  
"I guess that's true as well," Mike sighed. He stared off into space. Kitty thought he resembled an elf, only overgrown, with his red hair and freckles. Of course she had no room to talk- after all, she had pink hair and really deep blue eyes- like some pixie like creature anyway. "I thought that if there was any new video games out, I would have heard about it."  
"Well. maybe it's a new demo disk that some company has sent out as a trial to see if anyone likes it- before they send it out to the public. You have subscribed to enough game magazines, contests and give-aways to be on their hit list."  
Mike grumbled, sat the disk on the table and stood up from the chair. Kitty laughed inside at Mike- always with the video game trend. As well as any new software, computers, and (as Kitty's mother put it) Techno-junk. And Mike was the high Shogun of all the Techies. Which was why he also worked at an arcade in the heart of Tokyo.   
Aside from Mike's love of technology, Kitty was more of the humble and mysterious artist. A stubborn poet bent on perfection and rejected by most of teen society. This made both Kitty and Mike (basically) NERDS. So, they each shared a certain special bond for one another. One that went beyond just having a few similar interests and backgrounds. Not that they were in love or anything- just a special friendship that goes beyond explanation. But, anyway...  
"Wanna' give the game a try?" Kitty asked.  
"Well...."Mike said.  
"Oh c'mon, we won't know what it is until we give it a try."   
"Ah, okay... but if a virus eats my laptop you've had it!"  
"Deal, now lets round up a few kids from the arcade."  
Mike a Kitty left the storage room and went into the arcade, where there were many teenagers playing video games, talking, and eating.  
"Okay you round up 3 kids from over there and I'll do the same over here." Kitty instructed. Kitty then went over to a tall, skinny, boy with light blue hair, that spiked out all over his head, and purple eyes. He was busily eating pizza at the snack bar.  
"Hey kid," Kitty adressed the boy.  
"Yeah," The boy replied between between bites.  
"My friend and I have this new CD-Rom game that requires 8 players. So, we decided to round up 6 players from the arcade. Would you like to try it?"  
"What's the catch?"  
"No catch...Except listening to my friend screech if there's a virus on the disk. Nah, we're just curious about the game."  
The boy wrapped an arm around Kitty and said softly:  
"Well, sweetie, if it's a game you want to try, I've got a fancy motorcycle, a set of shiny teeth and big hands... Wanna' give it a try?" The boy's purple eyes gleamed. Kitty was really sorry she'd asked this guy. She wrenched from his grasp.  
"Oh yeah, well I've got a bad attitude and a mean punch...I don't think you want to trifle with me!" Kitty snapped. "So...you in the game or what?"  
"Sure, maybe then you'll reconsider my offer." The boy smiled.  
Kitty just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. C'mon dweeboid!"  
Kitty asked a few more people, but they all said that they weren't interested. Finally, she ran into 2 girls who were busily playing a pinball game- and losing. Once the game ended, they both turned to Kitty.  
"Oh, we're sorry. Did you want to play this?" The 1st girl, with orchid hair and brown eyes, refered to the pinball machine.  
"Oh no... not at all," Kitty shook her head. "I just wanted to ask you two something."  
"Ask away," said the 2nd girl with purple hair and green eyes.  
"Well, my friend and I just got this new CD-Rom game, set up in the storage room of the arcade and it requires 8 players...Would you guys like to play?"  
"Sure," they both said at once.  
"Great," Kitty exclaimed. "I better get your names then."  
"Caitlin,"said the 1st girl. She was dressed in clothes to die for. They put Kitty's rather odd manner of dressing to shame.  
"Jenny," said the 2nd girl. Kitty noticed that she had a rather street-wise look to her. She was down right rugged looking.  
"My name is Betel...And I'm VERY pleased to meet you Miss Caitlin!" The boy with the blue hair blurted out and jumped right in front of Kitty- knocking her over- so that he could shake Caitlin's hand. Kitty grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor.  
"Is Betel your real name?" Kitty asked him.  
"Uh...yeah. My parents were real smart elecs." He explained.   
"Are you Serious? BETEL is your REAL name!" Kitty burst out laughing. Then, she started jumping around Betel chanting: "Betel! Betel! Betel!"   
A huge sweat drop appeared on Betel's head as Kitty teased him more.   
"Is this your friend?" Caitlin asked.  
"I wouldn't say...FRIEND," Kitty sneered.  
"Yeah, more like LOVER," Betel grinned.  
"In your dreams and my nightmares, pal!" Kitty punched him playfully in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and he doubled over in pain.  
"By the way, my name's Kitty. Pleased to meet you guys. Now, let's go- I'll introduce you to my friend Mike." They started walking off.  
"Hey! Wait up...for...me!" Betel gasped- still in pain- and staggered after them.  
  
Meanwhile, Mike hadn't had too much luck rounding up guys for the game. So, he decided to ask the girls instead. Shaking and stammering the whole time- he finally spoke to 3 girls. One girl with sea-foam green hair and matching green eyes- was on one of the dancing machines (and doing a pretty good job.) While 2 other girls cheered her on. One girl had short, royal-blue hair and blue eyes. The other had purple-black hair and hazel eyes. To Mike's surprize, they were very willing to play the CD-Rom game. He learned that the girl dancing was actually a professional, and amateur, dancer (which would explain why she was so good) and her name was Mina. The blue-haired girl's name was Ashley. And the other girl was Ayesha. But, although the girls seemed nice enough, Mike was still a little shy.  
Eventually, Kitty and Mike met up and introduced everone.  
"Well, now that everybody knows each other- let's go play!" Kitty announced. The group of 8 then filed into the storage room. Once there, Mike placed the CD into it's drive on his laptop, while 7 other pairs of eyes watched intently on the screen. After a few minutes, words popped up on the screen. They said: Enter the names of the 8 players below:  
Mike typed in the names of all the teenagers in the space below the letters.  
  
Kitty  
Mike  
Caitlin  
Ayesha  
Jenny  
Ashley  
Mina  
Betel  
  
"Hey! How come I'm last?!" Betel complained.  
"Because you're the weakest one," Mike replied.  
"What?!!!!"  
"Nothing."  
Mike waited as the computer fed this information into the game. Suddenly, more words appeared. They said: Access excepted. Enjoy your trip to the Digital World.  
"Cool," Mina muttered, under her breath.  
Then, as if out of nowhere, the computer started to shake horribly.  
"What's happening to my laptop? Could it be a virus?" Mike asked retorically.  
"Maybe it just needs a good smack," Kitty suggested.  
"That's not funny, Kitty!" Mike snapped. "Something is definitely wrong here!"  
Suddenly, the laptop- and Mike with it- were sucked up as if by a black hole. They disappeared completely.  
"Mike!" Kitty yelled. Then, she was sucked up too. Followed by all the other teenagers, one-by-one they all disappeared. They all fell through what looked like a black tunnel. An entire expanse of nothingness- where all that could be heard was their terrified yells, shouts and screams.  
"This is the strangest virus I've ever witnessed!" Mike yelled.  
"I knew I should've gone shopping instead!!!!!" Caitlin screamed.   
"If my hair gets messed up, you're done for computer-geek!" Betel threatened. That was the last thing that was heard as they were all swallowed up by darkness.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh man..." Kitty groaned. "What a nightmare...I really gotta' stop eatin' chili-dogs before bed."   
Kitty slowly opened her eyes, and found two big green eyes staring back at her.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! What the heck!" She screamed. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. No, the green eyes were still there. "What in the world are you?" She asked out loud, not expecting the creature leaned over- and gawking at her- to answer.  
"Well, actually, you should be asking; What in the Digi-world are you?" The green eyed creature corrected.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Kitty screamed. "A cape with eyes is talking to me!!!"   
The green eyed creature before her really did look like a cape with eyes, or rather, a kid dressed in a Halloween costume. He wore a tan-colored jumper, with zippers and pockets sewn all over it. He had light brown gloves and boots, carried a staff with a sun on the end of it, and had a violet-blue scarf wrapped around his shoulders, mouth, and nose so that the only part of his face that could be seen were his stunningly green eyes. He also had scruffy blond hair that stuck out from under his blue, pointed, witch hat with a skull on it.   
"Is your name, by any chance, Kitty?" The cape with eyes asked- his green eyes observing her.  
"Uh..." She stammered. "Y-yeah...um...why?"  
"IT'S YOOOUUU!!!!!!!" He yelled. "It's you! It's really, really YOU! I can't believe that you are really here. Right now! Before me!" The caped creature exclaimed- he jumped up and down and floated in the air. He skipped around saying; "Yippee! Yippee! Yea! Yahoo!"  
His cape flowed with his every step, and his long, blond ponytail bounced on his back.  
"Uh, I hate to break up this joyful moment, but...Who Are You?" Kitty questioned him.  
"I..." The creature began. "Am Wizardmon...At your service Miss Kitty." He took a cordial bow.  
"For a cape with eyes you sure are polite...What exactly is a Wizardmon?"  
"Exactly what the name suggests... a wizard monster. Wizardmon."  
"You don't look, or act, much like a monster."  
"I'm not really a monster...I'm a...." Wizardmon was interupted by Mike who came rushing toward Kitty saying:  
"It's following MEEEEE!"   
"What's following you?" Kitty asked  
"A giant, grey rabbit creature...that talks!" Mike explained.  
The giant grey rabbit creature (that Mike was talking about) emerged from the bushes.  
"I'm not a giant rabbit creature! I'm Gazimon!" It said.  
"See? It talks!" Then Mike glanced at Wizardmon. "Hey! You've got one too!"   
Then, Caitlin emerged from the bushes as well.  
"Hey Caitlin you okay?" Kitty asked her.  
"I'm okay...but I've got a doll, with a pumpkin for a head, following me." She said.  
"That's why they call me Pumpkinmon!" The pumpkin creature told them.  
"Not to mention mine! He looks like a pink powderpuff, with arms, legs and angel wings. He even carries a staff!" Said Ashley.  
"Most people just call me Pixiemon- not a powderpuff with wings." The pink powderpuff said.  
"Hey, weren't there some other kids here too?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, we better go find them," Ashley said.  
Suddenly, Mina came running faster than lightning toward Kitty.  
"Help! An overgrown frog is..." She exclaimed.  
"We know! We know!" The other kids all said. "Is following you and it talks!"  
"How did you know?" She asked.   
"Let's just call it experience" Caitlin answered. Mina noticed the other creatures standing there and replied:  
"Oh."  
"Just call me...Gekomon" the frog creature told them.  
"Well, let's go find Ayesha, Jenny, and Betel" Mike suggested.  
"Do we really have to find Betel?" Kitty asked. "Why don't we just let him stay lost?"  
"It's tempting...but we can't just leave him here," Mike stated.  
"Matter of opinion..." Kitty muttered.  
"Who's Betel?" Wizardmon asked,  
"Do you really wanna' know?" Kitty inquired.  
The group walked until they came to a clearing- where sure enough- they found Ayesha and Jenny.   
"What is it?" Ayesha asked as she poked the creature before her. This creature resembled a ghost wearing the grim reaper's cape, he carried a scythe over his shoulder and held a ball and chain in the other.   
"This one looks like a bulldog made out of rocks," Jenny referred to the rock-like creature in front of her. She tilted her head to the side and looked the creature over.  
"I'm Phantomon," said the ghost-like creature in a mysterious voice.  
"I'm Gatsumon," said the rock-like creature.  
"They really can talk," said Ayesha.  
They looked over at Kitty and the other kids, their eyes widened when they saw the strange creatures beside them.  
"You guys have them too?" Jenny asked.  
"Yep," Mina replied.  
"Wow, I'm glad Ayesha and I aren't the only ones going crazy." Jenny sighed.  
"YYAAAAAAHHHHUUUAGHHH!!!!!!" Someone screamed. The kids looked to see Betel running at full speed- screaming his head off, while a green slug creature- with protruding eyes- bounded after him.  
"Wait up Betel! I'm not going to hurt you- I'm your friend! Numemon!" The slug-thing shouted.  
"Betel! Watch out for that..." Caitlin warned- too late- Betel had run into a tree. He fell to the ground- little stars and Numemon circled around his head.  
"OOh," Mike winced.  
"...tree," Caitlin finished. Kitty was now rolling on the ground with laughter.  
"Is he...dead?" Ayesha asked.  
"We can only hope," Kitty snickered.  
"He's okay...he only hit his head. Nothing serious. It's not as if there's anything in there anyway." Mike stated. Everyone burst out laughing. The creatures stared at them and sweatdrops formed on their heads.  
"Wake up Betel!" Numemon said. "Hey! Wake up!"  
"Hi honey...will you pass the cherries...I think the dogs want out," Betel mumbled- still out of it.  
"Snap out of it!!!!" Numemon smacked Betel until he woke up.  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Betel exclaimed. "If you messed up my face little slug thing- you're gonna' get it!"  
"Oh, grow up moron!" Ayesha told him.  
"Now that we're all together, what are you guys?" Kitty asked the creatures.  
The creatues all grouped together, side by side.  
"Well..." Wizardmon began.  
"We're Digimon: Digital Monsters!" The creatures said at once.  
"That's what the CD said!" Mike exclaimed.  
"We're loyal..." Pixiemon said.  
"Loveable..." Pumpkinmon added.  
"Sincere..." Phantomon stated.  
"Active..." Numemon said.  
"Fun loving..." Gatsumon told them.  
"Musical..." added Gekomon.  
"And, not only that, we're kinda' cute!" Gazimon giggled.  
"We're special Digi-guardians, sent to protect you on your mission." Wizardmon explained.  
"What's our mission?" Mina asked.  
"To destroy the evil that is threatening the Digi-world," Gekomon replied.  
"...And that would be?..." Betel inquired.  
"It's uh...uh...it's uh. Hey, did anyone even tell us what that was?" Wizardmon asked the other digimon. The digimon all huddled together and talked about it. After a few minutes, they shrugged and turned back to the kids. "Well, unfortunately, we don't know what that is right now. But, we'll figure it out soon enough." Wizardmon said. The kids all fell over, their legs sticking up- while their feet twitched.   
"Wow, that helps," Kitty mused.  
"Sorry, no one told us," Phantomon apologised.  
"I guess I'll introduce everyone to you guys," Kitty said. "This is Mike."  
"Do you have internet access?" Mike asked.  
"That's Caitlin,"  
"Can you at least direct us to the nearest shopping mall?" Caitlin asked.  
"That's Ayesha."  
"Greetings," Ayesha said.  
"This is Jenny,"  
"Street walker Jen, that's me," Jenny added.  
"That's Ashley."  
"Who's the gardener here? I want to get his name." Ashley inquired.  
"That's Mina in the yellow shirt."  
"Did you say you were musical, Gekomon? I'm a dancer myself." Mina stated.  
"And that wierd dude over there with the blue hair is Betel."  
"No autographs, please," Betel sighed.  
"Don't worry, they don't want any," Kitty told him. "It's really great to meet you guys." She said to the digimon.  
"Likewise," the digimon said.  
"So, Gazimon," Mike began. "You're my digimon. Sent to guard me?"  
"That's right, Mike!" Gazimon smiled. "Just like Wizardmon is to Kitty. Gatsumon to Jenny. Phantomon to Ayesha. Numemon to Betel. Pumpkinmon to Caitlin. Pixiemon to Ashley.  
And Gekomon to Mina. That makes you guys the digi-destined!"  
"Cool," Jenny muttered. "The digi-destined!"  
"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Mina asked. The digi-destined turned to find a giant, ugly, bird creature flying right at them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What is that thing?" Ashley screamed.  
"Harpiemon, a bird-like digimon. But, she's usually a nice, mild tempered digimon. I don't know why she's acting so aggressive!" Gazimon explained.  
Harpiemon let out a deafening growl as she flew straight at the digi-destined.  
"Hit the deck!!!" Kitty screamed. They all fell to the ground, as the angry Harpiemon flew over them. "What'll we do Wizardmon?" Kitty asked him.  
"Fight!" He said.  
"Fight?" Kitty asked.  
"Digimon! To arms!" Wizardmon shouted.  
The digimon stood up and faced Harpiemon as she turned around to attack. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in each of the kid's hands. The light disappeared, leaving small round objects with designs all over them.  
"What are these things?" Betel asked.  
"They're digi-vices." Numemon said. "They help us to fight and digi-volve! "  
"Huh?" The kids all exclaimed.  
"No time to explain! We've got to fight!" Gatsumon piped up.  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon shouted as rays of light shot out from his staff.  
"Pumpkinmon Power!" Pumpkinmon yelled as a giant pumpkin appeared above Harpiemon's head and fell on her. She shrieked in pain.  
"Party Time!" Numemon called. Bubbles shot out at Harpiemon.  
"Phantom Scythe!" Phantomon shouted. And wacked her with his scythe.  
"Horn Blower!" Yelled Gekomon, air shot out of his horn and into the air.  
"Staff Magic!"Pixiemon shot electric volts at Harpiemon, through his staff.  
"Rock Fist!" Gatsumon made rocks shot out in the sky like cannonballs.  
With that, Harpiemon cried out in pain as she fell, full speed to the ground with a great thud. A ghost like mist rose from her back- like a dark and evil shadow. Then it seperated and burst into nothing.  
"Whoa! What was that ?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know," Pumpkinmon said.  
"It looked like a ghost or something," Gekomon said.  
"It was a computer virus," Wizardmon explained. "I remember, Myotismon used to grow them in his secret laboratory- just in case."  
"Myotismon?" The kids asked.  
"Long story," Wizardmon explained.  
"Man, you better watch out for your computer, Mike, or it's gonna' be lunch for a computer virus." Kitty warned. Then she turned to the digimon. "That was fantastic guys- the way you fought like that!"  
"Aw, that's nothin'...just wait until we digivolve!" Gatsumon told her.  
"Yeah, whatever that is..." Jenny muttered.  
Everyone laughed heartily. Harpiemon blinked her eyes a few times, then she awakened to see the digi-destined there before her. She rose up and spoke to them:  
"I'm sorry for attacking you like that... I didn't mean to."  
"It's not your fault, one of those evil computer virus's got inside you and started to control you." Ashley assured her.  
"Oh, I hope I didn't hurt anyone," she shrugged.  
"Nah, we're alright," Betel said.  
"Well, to repay you for destroying that evil computer virus- I'll give you all a lift where ever you want to go," Harpiemon smiled.  
"Great, thanks! C'mon everybody. Let's explore this digiworld!" Kitty exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" The digi-destined all said, climbed on Harpiemon's back and flew away.  
  
Meanwhile, a dark, eerie force watched them in the safety of his great castle. He waved a hand over his great crystal ball. Mist rose from it and swirled around his hands and fingers.  
"Looks as though I've under estimated these digi-destined brats." The dark creature said.  
"Well, they won't last too long under my power. But, that Kitty girl, hmmm... she'd be an excellent accent to this dreary castle of mine. Such a colorful, light person to brighten this darkness. It is official, I must make her my own..."   
With that, he left the room. His cape swirling behind him as he blended with the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
The Neo Digi-Destined  
(Part 2)  
  
  
Chapter 1  
'Make Way For Jackomon!'  
  
"So...where we off to?" Caitlin asked Kitty.  
"Well, uh..." Kitty pondered aloud. "I thought we'd just fly around on Harpiemon's back to get a view of the land from above. Then, we'd just find our way from there."  
"I've been trying to get a reading on my computer that would give us a clue as to where we are," Mike said. "But, I can't get anything to come up...It's like we've gone to another dimension. Another time. I wish that the CD came with a guide book to tell us what to do to get out of here."  
"Uh, Mike, I don't think that this is just a computer game," Kitty patted him on the shoulder. "I think that this is actually a real world, with real creatures, and real happenings."  
"What do you mean- video game?" Wizardmon asked. His green eyes flashing with surprize.  
"That's how we got here," Ayesha explained. "Through a video game on Mike's laptop computer. And another thing...what's with these wierd things...digi-vices you called them?"  
"Oh," Phantomon said. "You get these to help us digivolve. Digivolving is a process that all digimon go through at one point. It can turn them into greater more powerful creatures to fight the enemy."  
"I don't know, you seemed pretty powerful enough without digi-volving," Caitlin said.  
"It just depends," Harpiemon turned her head to explain. "There are many very powerful digimon in this world, good, bad. Mighty and weak. It just depends on what stage they are at in their life."  
"Stage?..." Jenny asked. "You mean like aging from baby to kid, to teenager, to adult?"  
"Sort of," Gatsumon piped up. "Only age doesn't really matter. A digimon can digivolve no matter what their age, they just have to have a reason, and enough power, to digivolve."  
"I'll put it like this," Pixiemon began. "The main stages for a digimon are these...the 1st is In-Training, the 2nd is Rookie, the 3rd is Champion, 4th is Ultimate, and 5th is Mega-Ultimate. Currently, I am at Champion status. So are Phantomon, Wizardmon, and Gatsumon. Whereas Gekomon, Gazimon, Pumpkinmon, and Numemon are at Rookie."  
"Great, we get a Digi-Biology lesson by a pink-powderpuff with wings," Betel complained. Pixiemon whacked him with his stick.   
"Ouch!"  
"Shut up!" Pixiemon exclaimed.  
"Where do you want me to drop you guys off?" Harpiemon asked.  
"Right here is fine," Kitty told her and Harpiemon slowly lowered to the ground. She laid down her wing so the kids could slide down it and onto the ground.   
"Thanks for the lift!" Kitty said.  
"Anytime, I owe it to you!" Harpiemon replied. "I have to go now, take care children!" With that, Harpiemon flew away while the digi-destined waved her farewell.  
  
***  
  
In the deep dark castle, where few ever go and come out the same, a dark form blissed silently in a tall golden throne. He sipped his wine gingerly, and sighed. This castle was his one true hiding place, one where he could think. It was designed only for him, decorated, tended, used only by him. But the creature's mind was not on his dreary, foreboding castle- but elsewhere. Reaching deep into his mind, beyond hatred, cruelty, and anguish- was a poor, tomented soul- wishing for something he could not have...A lovely, human girl, full of happiness, excitement and youth.  
"She is so young...but her heart holds the flame of age- it burns with hidden desire...One that she does not see yet..." His voice trailed off as he heard the sound of a door creak open, and a feminine figure stepped in- covered in shadows. The dark form in the golden throne recognized her at once.  
"What is it Lady Devimon?" He grumbled. Lady Devimon stepped a few paces forward until she came to stand in a small patch of light. Lady Devimon was a fully digi-volved digimon with a bad attitude who looked like a supermodel dressed in a black body suit that covered her body and head like a mask. Lady Devimon kneeled on one knee before the dark form. She bowed her head in respect.  
"Please, your Worship, Lord MysticDevimon. I beg of you...please let me fight the digi-destined and prove myself worthy of you. I could destroy them all in one blow"  
"No," the dark form known as MysticDevimon told her. "I don't want to kill them all at once, I want to play with them a little first. Torture them a bit before I destroy them. Well, all except for one of them- I intend to keep her. I might find her...useful."  
"But,..." Lady Devimon began. "But, My Lord, I'm sure I could prove myself as an excellent servant to you if given the chance-"  
MysticDevimon rose from his seat and came toward Lady Devimon. He placed his hand beneath her chin and motioned for her to rise. He placed a hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eyes and said:  
"Yes, yes, my dear beauty...You will have your chance. But, not yet! You have been very patient until now. Hold tight and I assure that you will get your chance to fight them. I promise."  
"You are very kind, Master," she said.   
"I will send some of my more expendable, weaker minions first. Celaintamon!" He called.  
Suddenly, a black serpent like creature with 50 eyes, fangs dripping with blood, and two claw- like paws, emerged from the shadows. It let out a long roar.  
"Yes, Master MysticDevimon!"  
"I want you to seek out the digi-destined and fight them...but do not destroy them unless you have to !" MysticDevimon ordered.  
Celaintamon nodded then slithered off through a secret passge in the wall. Lady Devimon also nodded, and took her leave. Alone once again, MysticDevimon slinked back into the dark abyss of his own mind.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile, the digi-destined wandered aimlessly through the forest.  
"What are we looking for anyway, Kitty?" Mina asked.  
"I'm not sure," Kitty answered. "But, I'll know when I see it!"  
"Oh, so Wonder Woman here doesn't even know where she's leading us!" Betel scoffed.  
"Oh, like you do?" Kitty inquired.  
"I could be a much better leader than you!"  
"Yeah right...What leader ship qualities do you have? The kind that lead us into a trap? Oh, great, be under Betel's domination and you'll die a lot sooner than you expected. Can't wait to be lead by you!"  
"What?! That's a crock of bull sh-"  
"Hey, look guys!" Wizardmon interrupted, pointing to colorful box, next to a beach, far off in the distance. "Let's go see what it is!" The digi-destined ran until they found themselves on the beach- where the box was. They soon discovered that it was actually a vending machine. And not just one but several were sprawled out all along the sand.  
"Alright! Snack machines!" Ashley exclaimed. "Candy bars! Root Beer! Bubblegum!" Ashley ran to the first machine.  
"No! Wait Ashley! It might be a trap!" Pixiemon called as he chased after her.  
"Don't touch it!" Kitty exclaimed, as she bounded after her. "What if it's a fake?!"  
"It looks real enough to me!" Ashley said as she popped several coins into the slot. She pressed a button, and a Hershey bar dropped into a small compartment in the bottom of the machine.  
"No don't!" Kitty warned.  
Too late, Ashley had already unwrapped the candy and taken a bite. Kitty watched hesitantly as Ashley chewed and swallowed.  
"Delicious!" Ashley smiled.  
Kitty fell over, her feet stuck up in the air twitching.  
"You should all get some, it's perfectly safe!" Ashley called.  
"Sounds good to me," Ayesha shrugged.  
"We've got nothing to lose," Jenny added.  
"Besides, I've been trained in CPR and the Hiemlich maneuver," Mike told them.  
"Great, real reasurring," Betel grumbled.  
"You're not helping either," Caitlin sneered at Betel.  
"Let's go then," Mina exclaimed, and they trooted off toward the vending machines.  
Wizardmon tugged lighlty on Kitty's shorts, who was now standing up, to get her attention.  
"I am kinda' hungry, Kitty" he told her.  
"Okay, I guess if Ashley hasn't been attacked, or poisoned, yet- I guess it's okay." Kitty gave in. Kitty dug some change out of her pocket and popped it in the slot. "What would you like?"  
"How about a digi-apple?"  
"I don't think they have those in this machine."  
"Well, what do they have?"  
"Bugles, Cheetos, Fritos, Funyuns, potato chips, Hershey bars, bubble gum, Snickers, nachos, and PayDay."  
"Oh... well I like spicy foods...How about nachos?"  
"I like your taste, Wizardmon. You are the Mon!" Kitty told him as she pressed a button twice and two bags of nachos came out. She passed one to Wizardmon.  
"You like spicy stuff too, huh?" Wizardmon inquired.  
"Oh yeah, with how many jalepenos, tacos, and tamales I eat, I'm surprised I don't breath fire." They went to the next machine and got two Dr. Peppers, then sat down in the sand to eat.  
Wizardmon shoveled some nachos beneath his scarf, Kitty could hear the sounds of his munching and crunching behind it.  
"Wizardmon? How come you don't pull down that scarf when you eat?"  
"Why? You ask," Wizardmon inquired.  
"Yeah, I mean, you don't need to be so mysterious... we're friends right?" Kitty asked.  
"Right. Okay, I'll show you why,"  
Wizardmon pulled down the scarf to reveal his lips that looked like they had been sewn together with leather string then, cut so he could talk. Kitty's eyes widened, but it didn't faze her. She'd seen too many deformities to be shocked by it. Wizardmon pulled the scarf back into place and turned his head away from Kitty.  
"That's why," he muttered.  
"I'm sorry," Kitty apologized, she stared into her Dr. Pepper can, sadly.  
"It's not your fault, I was born that way. Ever since I digivolved into Wizardmon- it doesn't really bother me or anything- but it bothers others, digimon and human. So, I cover myself with this scarf."  
"Well, it doesn't bother me at all," Kitty admitted. Wizardmon thought she sounded a little nervous when she said it, but he didn't say anything. "Hey, on any other day I'd say it was a little strange- but not today. Now, I think that just about anything is possible."  
They laughed together, but when they looked each other in the eyes and a certain bond just passed between them- and they each realised that they had a friend- possibly for life. Kitty was certain that Wizardmon had just smiled beneath the scarf. So, she smiled back. But, their quiet moment was interrupted by Betel's angry cries.  
Betel whacked on the soda machine, then kicked it, and shook it.  
"Stupid machine!" He screamed. "It won't give me my coke!" He kicked it again even harder- then cried out again, only he cried out in pain this time and hopped up and down on one foot.  
"Maybe if you asked the machine nicely this time- it would give you a coke," Numemon suggested.  
"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! The machine doesn't know nice from mean!"  
"Please, Mister Soda Machine, would you give us the cokes that Betel bought?"  
Suddenly, two cokes popped out of the machine. Numemon picked them up and handed one to Betel. "I told you that it would work! It just takes a little kindness. You should try it sometime." Numemon walked away, while Betel just stood there speechless. He walked after Numemon and opened his coke which sprayed out all over him. Kitty looked over at him, drenched in coke- and with this really ticked-off look on his face- and fell over with laughter. Betel then came over and dumped what was left of his coke on Kitty's head.  
"Why you son of a-!" Kitty picked up Wizardmon's staff and chased after Betel with it. They ran up and down the beach kicking up sand as they went.  
"Where are they going?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know, but they'll be back soon enough," Numemon said.  
"Well, maybe Kitty will be...but I don't know about Betel," Wizardmon shrugged.  
*Whack*  
"Ouch! Cut it out witch!"  
"But, it's so much fun whacking you with a stick!"  
*Whack, whack, whack*  
"STOP!!!!!!!"  
"NOOOOOO! I won't stop!"  
*WHACK*  
Betel's and Kitty's yells could be heard up and down the beach, until they disapeared behind a rock. After a few minutes, both Betel and Kitty came running out from behind the rock at full speed, flailing their arms and screaming;  
"Run for your lives!" Betel screamed.  
"It's big! It's ugly! It's bad and it's after us!" Kitty warned.  
"Sounds like your reflection!" Betel mused.  
"Oh shut up Betel!"   
Then, a huge serpent-like creature emerged from the rock and slithered after them.  
"Oh no! It's Celaintamon!" Pixiemon yelled.  
"What-a-mon?" The kids asked.  
"Celaintamon is a serpent digimon with a bad temper but he usually keeps to himself and doesn't attack unless he really has to," Pixiemon explained.  
"Well, it looks like he's attacking now!" Wizardmon shouted. "Thunderball!" A white ball of light shot out from his hands at Celaintamon. Celaintamon let out a sreech, his eyes burned a flaming red and he flew himself at Wizardmon.  
"Wizardmon! Catch!" Kitty threw him his staff. Wizardmon caught it with one hand.  
"Magical Game!" He cried and lightening volts shot from his staff. It struck Celaintamon right across the face. Burning hot blood spurted out and a few drops splattered on Kitty's face.   
"Ahuugh!" She screamed out in pain.  
"Kitty! Are you okay?" Wizardmon ran to Kitty, who had fallen on the ground holding on to her cheek which burned terribly.   
"I'm okay, really," Kitty assured him.  
"No you're not! Your cheek is burned! Let me help,"  
"No! You've got to fight!"  
"Don't worry you guys! We'll cover for you!" Caitlin and Pumpkinmon told them.  
"Pumpkinmon Power!" Pumpkinmon shouted.  
Celaintamon doubled back quickly- then he noticed Caitlin standing there and his eyes filled with rage again. He charged straight at Caitlin. Fangs bared, all of his 50 eyes aflame.  
"Caitlin! No!" Pumpkinmon yelled. Suddenly, Caitlin's digivice started to glow. Light appeared from the sky and enclosed itself around Pumpkinmon.  
"Pumpkinmon digivolve to...Jackomon!" Pumpkinmon shouted. In a split second, the light cleared and there stood a tall creature that resembled an extremely thin scarecrow dressed in a black suit, a red cape, and a Jack-o-lantern for a head, in the place where Pumpkinmon once stood.  
"Who...Who are you?" Caitlin asked.   
"I'm Jackomon!" Said the creature. "The digivolved form of Pumpkinmon! I'll save you! Pumpkin Jinx Blaster!" Jackomon twisted his hands in a spiral shape to form a huge tornado funnel with pumpkins swirling in it's abyss. He threw it at Celaintamon and knocked him out. But he let out a growl and rose up again.   
"Back for more, huh?" Jackomon questioned him. "Then try this for size...Candle Surge!"  
A blinding beam of light spurted from his eyes and shot out at Celaintamon. He screeched long and loud them fell over unconscious. Another computer virus left his body and disappeared.  
"Way to go, Caitlin and Jackomon!" Mike called. Jackomon then changed back into Pumpkinmon and smiled up at Caitlin.  
"Not bad huh?" He said.  
"Not bad at all!" Caitlin agreed and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."  
Kitty let out a groan. The digi-destined ran over to her as she laid in Wizardmon's arms.  
"Are you alright?" Jenny asked her.  
"It burns horribly," Kitty groaned.  
"Waih! Waih! Waih!" Betel made baby noises.  
"Don't say that Betel, the blood of a Celaintamon burns like acid! Really painful stuff," Numemon told him.  
"I know what to do," Wizardmon stated, he placed Kitty in Ayesha's arms. He moved his hands in different ways and in a rhythmic pattern then shot sparks on Kitty's face. Within seconds, Kitty had healed.  
The kids and digimon let out a relieved gasp as Kitty stood up fully healed.  
"Thank you Wizardmon," she told him. "Wow, not even a scratch is left. How'd you do that?" She rubbed her fully healed cheek.   
"It's another one of my powers, I'm able to heal people as well," Wizardmon replied.  
They heard a low groan from behind them as they realized that Celaintamon had awakened. They turned to look at him. But, the moment he saw them, Celaintamon cried out:  
"AHHHHHHH!!! PEOPLE! AUUUUUGGHH! NOO 


End file.
